Amethyst Shadow
Basic Information Name: Amethyst Shadow Concept: Ninja Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Google talk: doonesbury@gmail.com Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: Exalt Type: Sidereal Caste: Endings Faction: Independent Age: 37 Anima: An amethyst light History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 3 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 2 Wits 4 Abilities JOURNEYS Resistance 3 Ride Sail Survival Thrown 1 SERENITY Craft Dodge 2 Linguistics 1 Performance Socialize 1 BATTLES Archery Athletics 3 Melee Presence 1 War SECRETS Investigation 1 Larceny 3 Lore 3 Occult 2 Stealth 5 ENDINGS Awareness 5 (Ambushes +1) Bureaucracy 2 Integrity 2 Martial Arts 5 (When Unarmoured +3) Medicine 1 Languages Native Language: Riverspeak (Nexus) Language 1: Old Realm Language 2: Language 3: Language 4: Language 5: Backgrounds Artifact 4 (Star Metal Perfected Kata Bracerss) Artifact 2 (Skin Mount Amulet) Backing (Gold Faction) 1 Celestial Manse 3 (Stone of Conviction) Connections (the Guild) 2 Salary 1 Sifu 3 Sifu **Violet Bier of Sorrows **The Art of Forceful Declaration **Ebon Shadow Style ***Prismatic Arrangement of Creation Style ***Obsidian Shards of Infinity Style Artifacts This should be the full list of your artifacts, if any, and you may include the artifact's full write-up. Artifacts are very major, and should have their own sub-heading entries. Artifacts should also link to their pages in Category:Panoply using In-Wiki Link markup. Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) Resistance Charms *Someone Else's Destiny / 4m / Sid; 128 Investigation Charms *Efficient Secretary Technique / 2m / Sid; 162 Larceny Charms *Avoiding the Truth Technique / 3m / Sid; 163 Stealth Charms *Soft Presence Technique / 2m / Sid; 170 **Walking Outside Fate / 5m, 1wp / Sid; 171 Awareness Charms *Inevitable Pursuit / 8m, 1wp / Sid; 175 Violet Bier of Sorrows Style *Secrets of Future Strife / - / Sid; 180 **Flight of Mercury / 1m/act / Sid; 181 **Blade of the Battle Maiden / 2m/die, 2wp / Sid; 182 **Joy in Adversity Stance / 5m / Sid; 182 ***Violet Bier of Sorrows Form / 6m / Sid; 182 ****Crimson Palm Counterstrike / 5m / Sid; 183 Equipment Mundane Equipment Unarmed Fighting Speed Accuracy Damage Defense Rate Minimums Tags Clinch 6 13 25 4B - 1 Str 1 C, N, P Kick 5 13 25 7B 11 21 2 Str 1, Dex 2 N Punch 5 14 26 4B 15 27 3 Str 1 N Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 8/8 Virtues Compassion 1/1 Conviction (Primary) 5/5 Temperance 2/2 Valor 3/3 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Please name your virtue flaw, and write out it's effects upon Limit Breaking. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up (5+3+0+2)/2 = 5 Parry DV 9 14 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. (5+5+3+2)/ 2 = 9 Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. (8+2+2)/2 = 6 Mental Parry DV 2 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) (3+1)/2 = 2 Soak Bashing Soak 2 (2) Lethal Soak 1 (1) Aggravated Soak 0 (0) Health 7/7 -0 [ ] -1 [ ] [ ] -2 [ ] [ ] -4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] Essence 2/2 Personal 12 Peripheral 31 Committed 8-6 Astrology Colleges 7 points to distribute Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure 2 stealth 5 2 awareness 5 2 Martial Arts 5 2 Artifact 4 (Perfected Kata Bracers) 2 Artifact 2 (Skin Mount Amulet) 6 Conviction 5 1½ Martial Arts (When Unarmoured +3) ½ Awareness (Ambushes +1) Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Advancement Plan 18 Essence 3 10 Horrific Wreath 10 Metal Storm 10 Death-Parrying Stroke 10 Unobstructed Blow 10 Life-Severing Blow 10 Conclusion-Pursuing Approach 27 Essence 4 10 Deadly Starmetal Offensive 10 Flickering Moonsilver Approach 10 Five Jade Fury 10 Orichalcum Sheathing Stance 36 Essence 5 10 Four Magical Materials Form 70 XP Build 18 Essence 3 10 Horrific Wreath 27 Essence 4 10 Deadly Starmetal Offensive Category:En